


All The Cake In The World

by elysianaurora



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Happy birthday mickey, Husbands, M/M, Mild Smut, and he deserves the world, birthday breakfast, mickey is adorable, they have a dog because why the fuck not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: The morning of Mickey’s birthday spent the right way with his husband and dog





	All The Cake In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I did so excuse the typos and or spelling errors cuz I wrote this on my phone and we all know autocorrect can be a bitch.
> 
> Happy birthday to King Mikhailo! Just wanted to put together something cute and fluffy because Mickey deserves it for his birthday.

Ian breathed out as he straightens the fork against the place mat he’d laid down into the tray. He made sure the napkin was folded and angled in just the right way before he looked down at those big grey eyes that he found himself merciless to on too many occasions. He crouched down until he was at eye level with the short haired grey beast. He scratched the pit bulls ears knowing their good boy was just as excited to see the star of the show as Ian was. 

“Sorry, peanut. But I get to see him first. When he comes out you can have your fun.” He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the dog’s head before directing him to go to his bed.

Ian grabbed up the tray and then headed toward the bedroom. He quietly pushed their bedroom door open standing there for a brief moment to take in the sight of his husband laying sound asleep with his cheeks pressed into his pillow while his arms and legs wrapped around Ian’s pillow. Ian smiled to himself before walking further into the room and setting the tray onto the nightstand. He moved to the foot of the bed crawling up until he was hovering over his husband. He laid gentle kisses against Mickey’s bare shoulder and arm then peppered kisses along his hairline and cheek before pecking his nose and pulling back to see the black haired man scrunch his face up as he came to. When pale eyelids blinked open, and crystal blue eyes adjusted to look at Ian, the redhead man felt his heart flutter at the sight.

A soft content smile stretched onto Mickey’s lips as he turned onto his back. “Good morning.” Ian whispered. 

“Morning” Mickey mumbled sleepily. Ian dipped his head down placing his lips against Mickey’s slightly swollen one and kissed him slowly. Tattooed fingers reached up to card through Ian’s red hair while he lowered himself until he lay flush against his husband. Ian broke away to gasp for air only to close his lips against Mickey’s stubbles jaw and then his neck. Mickey wrapped his arms around the younger man as his legs opened to allow his man to fit against him. 

Ian kisses at Mickey’s collarbone and then lower down his chest until his lips grazed over the ink right about Mickey’s heart that read his name. He swiped his tongue against the skin before reaching lower to take the pink nub between his lips. Mickey gasped and moaned against Ian as his body nicked up slightly. Ian continued his decent mouthing at pale skin leaving a light dust of red blotches along his husband’s torso. He peeled the white sheets away and nosed at the below Mickey’s belly button. He could feel the older man’s member harden against his chin and he smiled to himself before looking up into blue lust filled eyes. 

“You’re so perfect, Mick.” He whispered into the quiet of their room. “So perfect.” He kisses and licked at Mickey’s length before taking the tip between his lips and swirling his tongue refusing to look away from where Mickey was looking down at him.

“Fuck.” It was a whispered groan that escaped Mickey’s lips before his fingers brushed Ian’s growing hair away from his eyes. Ian continued sucking at the head of Mickey’s cock taking a little more ever so often until he was eventually pushing the limits of his throat and taking Mickey as deep as he could. He placed he palms of his hands against Mickey’s hip keeping him down on the mattress. His fingertips dug into Mickey’s pale skin surely leaving marks that Mickey would be able to poke at and hiss at the sting he’d feel in his muscles. 

Ian let his eyes close as he focused on every move of his tongue and lips making it his duty to make the love of his life feel every feeling and every bit of pleasure he could possibly feel. Ian popped off loudly dipping his head to nose and lick at Mickey’s balls, sucking one then the two into his mouth before letting them fall back. His fingertips pressed into Mickey’s hips massaging the older man seductively as he took Mickey’s dick back into his mouth and working him faster and harder this time, drinking up every moan his man made.

Mickey shuddered beneath Ian barely able to heed a warning that he was at the brink of his orgasm. Ian took him as deep as he could swallowing and relishing in the spasm of Mickey’s hips as his husband toppled over the edge and exploded into his mouth. He licked and nuzzled until the blue eyed man was clean and then he let his lips split into a wide grin as he released his hold on Mickey’s hips and climbed back up the bed. He looked into heavy eyes, cupping Mickey’s jaw. “Happy Birthday, babe.” He whispered.

Mickey rolled his eyes despite the grin he wore and leaned up to capture Ian’s lips in a searing and sweet kiss. “I love you.” Ian said as the kiss broke. There was a light thumping noise that sounded outside the bedroom causing both men to laugh softly. 

“He’s been waiting since 7 am to get in here.” Ian said resting his forehead against Mickey’s chest. Ian then surged up pecking Mickey’s lips before sitting up and reaching over for the tray. “I made you breakfast.” He beamed.

Mickey blushes despite the forced scowl as he struggled to sit up with Ian straddling him. As Ian places the tray onto his husband’s lap he climbed off sitting beside him. There came another thump against the door and Ian shook his head as Mickey waved his hand at the door as he draped the sheet over himself, “Let him in.” Ian got off the bed opening the door slightly, “Easy now.” He said before opening the door wider for the fifty pound pit bull to trudge into the room as calmly as he could. 

“Hey peanut.” Mickey called around a mouthful of eggs as the dog hopped onto the bed to lay down beside Mickey. He lay his big head against Mickey’s side like the big baby was sighing as Mickey scratched his head.

“He’s so spoilt.” Ian said shaking his head from his space on the other side of Mickey. 

“Don’t act like you’re innocent in it. Who’s the one who ticks him in at night after crying for a week after we decided to stop letting him sleep in here huh?” Mickey teased.

“Me but I’m not the one who used to drive him around for an hour so he’d fall asleep when he was a puppy, Mick.” 

“How bout we agree we’re both guilt?” Mickey asked as he shoved the last bite of his breakfast into his mouth and handed the tray to Ian to place on the nightstand. He gulped the last of his orange juice before handing Ian that too. Ian smiled doing as he was directed to then watched as Mickey slipped lower onto the bed to lie down. 

“That’s not good for your digestion old man.” Ian said.

“Fuck you I’m old! You’re not very far behind, bitch.” Mickey said jabbing Ian’s rubs as the redhead lay down beside him. They remained silent with gentle touches and small kisses. Mickey with one hand reaching to hold Ian’s hand while his other hand scratched idly at Peanut’s head. 

“Another year, Mick.” Ian whispered.

“Another year.”

Ian pecked Mickey’s cheek lovingly, “I love you so much and I’m so happy I get to spend every day of my life with you and our dog.” 

Mickey turned his head pecking Ian’s lips. “Do you have to be so fucking gay all the time?” Mickey laughed. 

“Like you’re any better.” Ian lightly smacked Mickey’s chest. “What do you want to do today?”

“I wanna lay around her with you and our dog and eat junk and not have to see anyone else so tell Debbie she could cancel that party she’s been planning.”

Ian chuckled kissing Mickey again, “Already did, babe.” 

“Good, now go out that stuff in the sink and let’s go back to sleep. After this we’re putting Peanut in his bed and you’re wishing me happy birthday the right way.” 

“Okay birthday boy.” Ian got up and smacked Mickey’s ass playfully before heading into the kitchen. Once he’d set the dishes down and ran water over them he headed into the room stripping his sweatpants off and climbing into beside Mickey where he wrapped his arms around the older man. He lay soft kisses to Mickey’s neck while Peanut huffed a little in jealousy. 

“He was my man before you came around so get in line.” Ian smirked into the back of Mickey’s neck.

“Are you seriously fighting with the dog right now about who gets ownership of me?” Mickey mumbled. 

“I’m not. I’m just letting him know who's boss here.” Ian said haughtily. 

“Nowhere in that sentence did I hear you say that I’m the boss so you’re wrong.” Mickey laughed into his pillow. Ian wrapped his arms tighter around his husband.

“You’re right. You are the boss.” 

“You got that right. And this boss wants cake later.” Ian chuckled into Mickey’s neck making the black haired man giggle even though he’d never admit it. 

“You’ll get all the cake in the world, if that’s what you want.” Ian whispered kissing Mickey’s neck and relaxing into the mattress. 

“Don’t need all the cake in the world. Everything I need I got right here. Still want the cake though.” 


End file.
